


Life is a Highway

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Femslash, Revised Version, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte, Natalya and a little fingerbangin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of the WWE Drabble Tree sometime last year? idk and now revised and posted solo. The title comes from the song "Life is a Highway" by Tom Cochrane.

The gentle hum of the tires rumbling over the highway coupled with the soft notes of the music on the radio has Natalya all but in a trance, time almost seeming to slow down as endless rows of trees and empty blacktop spread out before them. Charlotte is in the passenger seat scrolling through something on her phone but when she feels Nattie’s eyes on her she turns her attention away from the phone.

“Keep your eyes on the road woman. Don't you know how dangerous that is?” she says, her tone teasing.

She makes it a point to keep her eyes firmly ahead when she replies, “I'll have you know I'm an excellent driver. Nothing can take my attention off the road.”

“Nothing? Really?” she says, but what she really means is _challenge accepted_.

Charlotte puts her hand on Nattie's knee, circling around the swell of her patella before sliding it lightly up her thigh, catching the hem of her skirt and dragging it up with the path of her hand.

“If you don't wanna start somethin', you'll take that hand back.” She manages to keep her voice steady even as her heartbeat spikes in her chest. She can feel the tips of Charlotte's fingers teasing over the edge of her panties now making her pelvic muscles jump, blood rushing to her core and filling it with heat as she dips them inside, flirting over her clit. Her breathing kicks up a notch when Charlotte starts to massage her clit in gentle strokes.

“I thought nothing could distract you from the road?” Even without looking at her she knows Charlotte's got that cocky smirk on her face, the same one she gets when she talks about winning the title from Nikki, she can hear it in her voice. She works her fingers down until she's pressing two of them into her, pussy clenching around the intruding digits. She's tight and not quite wet enough yet, the hot slide of her fingers creating the sweetest burn and she moans at the feel of it. She quickly pulls over, coming to a stop on the grass beside the highway and putting the car in park. Charlotte is still finger fucking her, deeper now, hitting that spot inside of her that makes her gut tighten and sends sparks of pleasure shooting through her core and she turns to face Charlotte.

“You didn't win ya know. Nothing distracts me if I don't want it to.”

She picks up the pace thrusting into her hard and fast, hitting her g-spot with every pass and reaching back with her thumb to flick over her clit. It only takes a half dozen more strokes before Natalya's coming in a beautiful crescendo of pleasure that has her toes curling in her Gucci heels and her hips lifting up off the seat, a steady flow of curses escaping her lips as she rides out her orgasm. She's still trying to catch her breath as Charlotte pulls her fingers out of her making Nattie hiss at the tugging against her sensitized tissues; they're wet and glistening with her juices in the light from the dashboard and she watches as Charlotte licks them clean barely containing the whimper that rises to her throat at the sight.

“Whatever you say babe.”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it why not let me know?


End file.
